


Fury: Fivefold

by Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Children, Clones, Crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Nick Fury, MCU Clone Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/pseuds/Minim%20Calibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy watched her carefully. At least, she assumed it was a boy, though there wasn’t enough light filtering through the grating to be entirely certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury: Fivefold

The boy watched her carefully. At least, she assumed it was a boy, though there wasn’t enough light filtering through the grating to be entirely certain. Young, probably under 10, even assuming he was tall for his age. Solidly built, with a stance that spoke of martial arts training. No weapons that she could see.

This was… not what she was expecting to find in a supposedly abandoned Hydra facility. Computers, yes, based on their intel. Not what appeared to be a child soldier. Though it was Hydra, and she wouldn’t put it past them to use a child that way.

“Natalia Alianovna Romanova,” his–and it was definitely a boy, she noted–voice was low and steady. “Black Widow.”

“That’s right.” A quick assessment told her that, if she had to, she could disable him without difficulty and with minimal harm, assuming she was right about his lack of weapons. She sincerely hoped she was. Harming children wasn’t something she ever wanted to do again.

“I’m unarmed,” he said. “If that’s what you’re wondering.” His note of sarcasm did not go undetected. She added clever to the assessment.

There was a sudden, sharp click that had her reaching for her gun. The overhead lights flickered to life, the harsh florescent glow revealing four additional, smaller figures standing where the darkest of the shadows had been, and he added, “We all are.”

Five little boys, all apparently different ages, all in what looked to be loose black pyjamas, all with the same huge, wide-set eyes, deep brown skin, and serious mouths above squarish chins.

Five little boys who all looked like someone had taken Nicholas J. Fury and reversed the flow of time. So Hydra had been experimenting with human cloning. Well, that was a charming revelation.

All but the littlest, who had barely any hair to speak of, had tight, close-cropped curls that she’d only seen in file photographs. Nick Fury had, if these children were any indication, been an almost ridiculously cute child. And really, she had no idea what to make of that.

“We can help you find what you’re looking for,” the first boy said. “But we’ll need you to help us first.”

“Rogers?” she said into the comm, re-engaging the gun’s safety. “We’ve got a situation. Get Stark on the line and tell him he’d better be expecting guests. Then I need you and Wilson to go find the nearest Alamo or Budget and rent a minivan.” They’d probably need child seats, too, but they’d cross that particular bridge after she’d managed to fill them in on what exactly was going on.

She was pretty sure she’d seen a Target on the drive up.

The youngest of them couldn’t have been more than two. They’d also need diapers.

Great.

***

“Shit,” Sam blurted, stopping abruptly enough that even with his unnatural reflexes, Steve collided with his back.

“Language,” was all Steve could think to say, much as he agreed with Sam’s one-word initial assessment of the situation. “There are kids in here.”

“Apparently, Hydra cloned Fury.” Natasha sounded as calm and professional as ever, though the set of her face betrayed a certain amount of strain. “We need to get them out of here and to somewhere safe. In return, the oldest says he’s willing to give us all the information he has on Hydra that wasn’t available in the SHIELD databases.”

Sam regained his composure with what Steve felt was admirable speed, gently asking, “Do you kids have names?”

Hydra didn’t give them names, the one who looked the oldest explained. “But I did. You can call me Joshua.”

Joshua was nine. Gabriel and Lewis were seven, though Gabriel was the older by a couple of months, which explained the height difference. Jonathan was four, and James was a month shy of two.

“Are there more of you?” Steve asked, gently. James had toddled over to Natasha, who had scooped him up more awkwardly than Steve had ever seen her do anything. Good to know he wasn’t the only one with no clue how to hold a baby.

“None that I know of,” Joshua replied. “And I’ve been over their records very, very thoroughly. It took me most of a year to locate and formulate a plan to liberate the others, once I learned I wasn’t the only one. Didn’t start until I was certain they were it.”

“How did you wind up in an abandoned base?”

Joshua looked at him like he’d asked something incredibly obvious and sighed. “The question you should be asking is, how did you, and why?”

Well, that was one bit of evidence for nature over nurture. “You sent us the intel.” It wasn’t even a question.

“Got it in one, Captain.”

Sam took James from where he was squirming in Natasha’s arms and settled him on his hip like he’d done it a million times. “We can talk about all of this on the ride to Stark’s place. Right now, we need to get these kids out of here.” He wrinkled his nose. “And the sooner the better, because I think this one needs to get his diaper changed.”

***

“Why would they clone Fury?” Stark asked, jabbing a finger at the one Romanoff had introduced as Joshua. Rogers and his pal had wandered off with the youngest one after Romanoff had bluntly stated that if they thought she was changing his diaper, they should probably think again.

She sighed, gently pulling the child out of range. “If you poke him, Stark, please understand that I will let him remove that finger by whatever means he feels necessary.”

Well, that was certainly overkill. He continued without giving them any indication he’d heard. “I could see them wanting to clone Rogers or even Banner, but Fury? Yeah, fine. Scary spy, knows everything, but there’s nothing weird or special about his DNA–no offense, Test Tube Furys,” he added, smiling tightly at the children.

“Could be any number of reasons,” she started, but Joshua interrupted.

“They wanted,” he said, “to learn how the Director thinks.”

“So, did they, Nick Jr?”

The boy gave him a tight smile, “Well, Mr Stark, you’re the genius. What do you think?”

“I think that Hydra made a terrible, terrible plan that is going to backfire on them hilariously. Exactly how dumb did you have to play?”

The smile widened slightly. Finally, a Fury who approved of him. Or, at least, didn’t entirely disapprove of him. Either way. “Only as dumb as I needed to be.”

“Kid, I think we’re going to get along just great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in September of 2014.


End file.
